The Challenge from Chaser
The Challenge from Chaser is the eighteenth chapter of Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations. As the chapter title implies, it marks the revival and return of Kamen Rider Chaser. This chapter is a double tribute to Metroid: Zero Mission and the upcoming V-Cinema Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Chaser. Synopsis A closed case related to remnants of Yggdrasil Corporation once again opens when Shinnosuke is tasked to investigate about a cult-terrorist group known as the Black Bodhi tree, which thought to have disbanded. The organization are now plotting to assassinate Takatora, who is now fearing for his life. Samus and Mitsuzane take matters into their own hands as they plan to take down the Black Bodhi Tree themselves, before they could attempt to kill Takatora, or worse, Mitsuzane. Along the way, Samus begins learning about strange meteorites falling around the world. Characters Party Samus's side *Samus Aran *Mitsuzane Kureshima (Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin) *Shinnosuke Tomari (Kamen Rider Drive) *Shotaro Hidari (Kamen Rider Double/Joker) Takatora's side *Go Shijima (Kamen Rider Mach) *Takatora Kureshima (Kamen Rider Zangetsu) *Takeru Tenkuji (Kamen Rider Ghost) New party members *Chase (Kamen Rider Chaser) *Makoto Fukami (Kamen Rider Specter) Enemies Safehouse Infiltration *Riotroopers *Kurokage Troopers Nozama City Meteorite Outside *Masquerade Dopants *Stardust Ninja Dustards *Unicorn Zodiarts *Lynx Zodiarts *Buzzstingers (Hornet, Wasp, Bee, and Frost) *Raydragoons *Respider *Pteranodon Yummy (Male and Female) Meteorite Interior *Geega *Dessgeega *Sidehopper *Reo *War Wasp *Splinter *Baristute *Gadora (in the Kiru Giru room) Bosses Safehouse Infiltration *Riotrooper w/ Side Basshar (x2) Nozama City Meteorite *Imago Larva (x2) Igasaki Village Meteorite *Imago *Kamen Rider Chaser (second encounter; outside) *Heart Roidmude (meteorite interior; B1F) Black Bodhi Tree Stronghold *Proto-Ridley Ghost Eyecons *Kamen Rider Ghost **Eyecons used: ***Toucon Boost, Ryoma (once in Sunglasseslasher), Edison (once in Sunglasseslasher), Himiko, Musashi (once in Sunglasseslasher) Goemon **Damashii used: ***Toucon Boost Damashii, Himiko Damashii, Goemon Damashii *Kamen Rider Specter **Eyecons used: ***Specter, Nobunaga **Damashii used: ***Specter Damashii, Nobunaga Damashii Shift Cars, Signal Bikes & Viral Cores *Kamen Rider Drive **'Car Used:' ***Type Change: ****Shinnosuke - Shift Speed, Shift Tridoron (Trans-Fusion) ****Samus - Shift Speed, Shift Formula, Shift Tridoron ***Tire Exchange ****Samus - Shift Road Winter (once in Trailer-Hou), Shift Funky Spike (once in Trailer-Hou), **'Type Used:' ***Shinnosuke - Type Speed, Type Tridoron ***Samus - Type Speed, Type Formula, Type Tridoron **'Tire Combinations used in Type Tridoron' ***Shinnosuke - People Saver, Attack 1.2.3 + People Saver + Kouji Genbar + American Dream + Weather Report + Tough Guy + Grand Prix (All Tire Combination) ***Samus - Kouji Genbar *Kamen Rider Chaser **'Car Used:' ***Tire Exchange: Shift Speed Prototype (Hayai; absorbed in Proto-Zero 8.0) *Kamen Rider Mach **'Bike used:' ***Form Change: Signal Mach, Shift Dead Heat ***Signal Exchange: Signal Kikern **'Form used:' ***Mach, Mach Kikern, Dead Heat Mach *Kamen Rider Chaser **'Bike used:' ***Chase/Original Proto-Zero - Signal Chaser ***Proto-Zero 8.0 - Signal Chaser **'Form used:' ***Chase/Original Proto-Zero - Chaser ***Proto-Zero 8.0 - Chaser *Core used: **Chaser Cobra, Chaser Spider, Chaser Bat, Rhino Super (all absorbed in Proto-Zero 8.0's body) Lockseeds *Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin **Lock used: ***Melon Energy, Budou (on the Sonic Arrow) **Arms used: ***Melon Energy Arms *Kamen Rider Ryugen **Lock used: ***Budou **Arms used: ***Budou Arms Gaia Memories *Memory used: **Joker *Form used: **Joker Trivia *When Samus interacts with Philip through a video messenger, the latter mentions Ellen Ripley from the Aliens series. This is due to the fact that Ripley's character inspired Samus. *When Samus initiates the Trailer-Hou's Trailer Impact as Kamen Rider Drive Type Formula, she proclaims "despair awaits all of you at the finish!", which happens to be one of the signature catchphrases of Ryu Terui (Kamen Rider Accel). Category:Fanfic Category:Fanfic Chapter Category:Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations